Héctor Ireta de Alba
México |estado = Activo }} Héctor Cuevas Ireta, es un actor de doblaje mexicano, locución, teatro y televisión mexicana. Es acreditado también como Héctor Cuevas Ireta, Hector Cuevas o Héctor Ireta De Alba. Filmografía Películas *Mi primer amor / [[]] (Israel Broussard) *Karate Kid (2010) - Cheng (Zhenwei Wang) *Mi vecino es un espía - Carl (Quinn Mason) *Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang - Cyril (Eros Vlahos) *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head / Archibald Lawrence Mapleton (Zachary Allen) *Labou - Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) *Santa Buddies - Mudbud (canciones, Jonathan Morgan Heit y diálogos, Ty Panitz) *Demonios salvajes (o Jóvenes salvajes) - Scooch (Frankie Muniz) *El brasalete mágico - Bart Billows (Shane Ryan Savage) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy (Alex Ferris) *Chiquito pero peligroso - Nicholas (Reece Leslie Knight) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (redoblaje 2009) - Gary/Buitre (Elliot Lawless) *Mozart en China - Danny (Kaspar Simonischek) *Dragón Marino / El Policía - Niño Malo *El Súper Agente 86 (película) - Niño en el Auto *Crusoe - Crusoe (niño) / Niño 1 *Tú me perteneces -D anny *El guerrero Didy y Lilly, la ninja - Niño *La carrera - Niño 2 / Niño 4 *Marte - Bruno *Ángeles caídos - Bruno *Mi cara Befana - Paulino *Tesseract - Anan *Lake City - Niño B *El mejor amigo de una chica - Gary *Camino al paraíso - Tyler *El perro policía - Roby *La vida de Michael Jackson - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr *Corredor de Karts - Benny Bins *La ambiciosa chica del Kung Fu - Niño *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (niño) (Liam James) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales *300 - Niño que se muere en los brazos del Rey *Tinker Bell (DVD) - Niño 2 (video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste?). *Meteoro, la película - Niño robusto con gorra/Voces adicionales *Bruno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje *Wilde- Cyril *The Perfect Game - Niños / Voces adicionales *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso *El secreto de la calabaza mágica - Shon *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) / Niño (Película 3D) *Santa's Little - Niño *Un Santa no muy santo - Niño robusto con helado *Strong as Lion - Niño *Kadja's Adventure -Niño *Air i Breach - Niño *In The Name Of The King - Niño *Air Bud 4 - Niño *City of Ghosts - Niño *10,000 A.C. - Niños *Goodbye Bafana - Bafana (niño) *Verritas, el príncipe de la verdad - Niños *18 Fingers of Death - Niño *La joya del desierto - Niños *Mr. Fix - Niño *Awake - Niño *Animal - Niño *El jardín secreto 3 - Niño *La Reina - William/Blair *Finnegan - Niños *Two Bito - Niño *I Am a Reed F - Niño *Invisible Mom - Niño Peliculas Animadas *Lluvia de hamburguesas - Bill/Voces adicionales (acreditado como: Héctor Cuevas) *Dinotopia - Niños *Terra / Batalla por Terra - Terraneo joven Trailers *Labou - Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) *Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang - Cyril (Eros Vlahos) *Papás a la fuerza - Zanch (Conner Rayburn) *Fred Claus - Fred Claus (niño) *El perro policía - Roby *Lluvia de Hamburguesas - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Muchacho de azul (Michael Stancliff), Karl (Tim Dougherty) *Cinco hermanos - Cooper (Maxwell Perry Cotton) *According To Jim - Kyle (Conner Rayburn) *Personas desconocidas (serie mexicana-estadounidense) - Niño acolito italiano *Shreducation - Anthony *Los Súper Números - Agente 42 / Agente 72 Series animadas *Backyardigans - Austin (2ª voz) (Jonah Bobo) *Disney Channel Games 2006 - Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) *Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet (Maulik Pacholy) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (Struar Erlenborn) *Las nuevas aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 Anime *Súper Once - Fudo Telenovelas Brasileñas *Siete pecados - Laerte Florentino (Tiago Salomone) *Dance Dance Dance - Robiño (1ª voz) (Bruno Camargo) *India, una historia de amor - Hari (Cadu Paschoal) *El profeta - Juca / Ramiro / Edson *Viver a Vida - celso Teatro *Dora la exploradora, en vivo - Go, Diego, Go (voz). *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy *El Rey León - Timón Documentales *Alex en el Mar - Alex *Alex en la Selva - Alex *Alex en la Granja - Alex *Museo Mural Diego Rivera - Diego Rivera (niño) Juguetes *Backyardigans, muñeco de el personaje de Austin. *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh, Christopher Robin (voz) (libro interactivo en donde habla Christopher Robin) Animatics *Bimbo - Niño telenovela (doblaje para TV) *Bimbo - Niño berrinche (doblaje para TV) *Bimbo - Niño observatorio (doblaje para TV) *Barcel Dragonets - Niños pelea de cartas (doblaje para TV) *Barcel Dragonets - Niños jugando (doblaje para TV) Cuevas Ireta, Héctor